Achievements (Payday 2)
Achievements, also known as Trophies, are optional goals introduced to reward skillful play, encourage varied play-styles or simply track progress through the game. New players should be aware that some achievements are purely superficial, only serving as a form of bragging rights and/or proof of one achieving certain impressive feats. Some (especially those included within a DLC), however, will reward the player with a mask (usually bundled with a pattern and a material); others may give weapon modifications. The simplest way to find these achievements is to search the text on this page (ctrl+f on many browsers) for the word "unlock". Starting with the Halloween Event, temporary "teaser" achievements are added to achievement pages prior to an update that contains new achievements. The teasers are removed when the new achievements are live. General Trophies This trophy is awarded to anyone who achieved all other trophies. (PS3 Only) 2nd Payday Birthday This achievement requires membership in the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam]. Halloween Event 2013 Teaser The following got replaced during the Halloween Update. }} Permanent Event-exclusive Only obtainable during the Halloween event by completing Safe House Nightmare. .}} .}} .}} .}} Celebration These achievements require that you are part of the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Armored Transport DLC Teaser The following were replaced on the release of the Armored Transport DLC. }} Permanent Gage Weapon Pack #01 Teaser The following appeared on November 26, 2013, and were replaced at the release of Gage Weapon Pack #01 on December 5. Ownership required Achievable without owning DLC Christmas Event 2013 Teaser The following appeared on December 10, 2013. Permanent .}} Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Infamy Teaser The following appeared on January 13, 2014, and were replaced when Update #22 was released on January 22, 2014. }} Permanent Gage Weapon Pack #02 Teaser The following appeared on January 27, 2014, and were replaced at the release of Gage Weapon Pack #02 on January 30. Ownership required Note: Alternatively to this DLC you can also gain them by possessing the Gage Historical Pack. Permanent }} Death Wish Teaser The following appeared on February 13, 2014, when the Poetry Jam competition was opened. Teaser 2 The following appeared on February 18, 2014. Permanent Celebration Removed Election Day Teaser The following appeared on March 13, 2014. Permanent Celebration Gage Mod Courier Teaser The following appeared on April 1, 2014. Teaser 2 The following appeared on April 9, 2014. Permanent Gage Sniper Pack Teaser The following appeared on April 30, 2014. Teaser 2 The following appeared on May 4, 2014. Ownership required The following replaced the teasers on May 8, 2014. Note: Alternatively to this DLC you can also gain all those that require 'any sniper rifle' with possession of the Gage Historical Pack. Celebration The following appeared on May 8, 2014. Shadow Raid Teaser The following appeared on May 19, 2014. Permanent The following appeared on May 27, 2014, with the release of Shadow Raid. Big Bank (DLC) Teaser The following appeared on June 10, 2014. Permanent The following replaced the teasers on June 17, 2014, with the release of the Big Bank heist. Gage Shotgun Pack Teaser The following appeared on June 26, 2014. Permanent The teasers were replaced on July 3, 2014, with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack. Gage Assault Pack Teaser The following appeared on August 26, 2014. Permanent The teasers were replaced on September 4, 2014, with the release of the Gage Assault Pack. Hotline Miami Teaser The following appeared on September 22, 2014. Teaser 2 The following appeared on September 25, 2014. Teaser 3 The following appeared on September 29, 2014. Permanent The teasers were replaced on September 30, 2014, with the release of the Hotline Miami (DLC). Crimefest 2014 Teaser The following appeared during the Crimefest event on October 22, 2014. Teaser 2 The following appeared on October 24, 2014. Permanent The teaser achievement "Squek" was replaced on October 24, 2014, with the State of the Art achievement. The remaining teasers were replaced on October 27, 2014. Halloween Event 2014 Teaser The following appeared on October 29, 2014. Event-exclusive Only obtainable during the Halloween event by completing Safe House Nightmare. .}} Gage Historical Pack Teaser The following appeared on November 11, 2014. Teaser 2 The teaser achievement "History will" was replaced on November 12, 2014, with the Death From Below teaser achievement. Permanent The teasers were replaced on November 13, 2014, with the release of the Gage Historical Pack. Christmas Event 2014 Teaser The following appeared on November 27, 2014. Permanent The teasers were replaced on December 3, 2014, one day before the release of the White Xmas heist. The Diamond Heist Teaser The following appeared on December 10, 2014. Permanent The teasers were replaced on December 16, 2014. Additional Happy New Years 2015 Teaser The following appeared on December 17, 2014. Permanent The teaser was replaced on January 2, 2015. The Bomb Teaser The following appeared on January 8, 2015. # "Željezo se kuje dok je vruce" means "Strike while the iron is hot". The proverb and meaning are the same in both languages. # "Cega nema, ne mose se ni uzeti" literally translates to "What is not in one's possession cannot be taken", and means "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Croatian_proverbs#C Permanent The teaser was replaced on January 22, 2015. The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack Teaser The following appeared on February 18, 2015. Permanent The teasers were replaced on February 26, 2015. Infamy 2.0 Teasers The following appeared on February 25, 2015 Permanent The teasers were replaced on March 5, 2015 The OVERKILL Pack Teasers The following appeared on March 4, 2015 Permanent The teasers were replaced on March 6, 2015 Spring Break Event Teasers The following appeared on March 9, 2015 Permanent The teasers gradually got replaced by the actual achievements between 13 and 21 March, 2015 Trivia General * "No One Cared Who I Was..." is a part of a quote by Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. ** The conditions required for completing the achievement are a reference to the second part of the quote:"...until I put on the mask." ** The Achievement image was also Overkill producer Almir's Steam avatar picture for a long time. * "Yeah he's a Gold Digger" is a reference to Kanye West's song "Gold Digger". * "Fish A.I." is a joke about Infinity Ward, who showcased their fish A.I. in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a big achievement. **The description of the achievement is also a reference to the joke, due to the fish AI in Ghosts simply moves away when the player moves near. *"Lord of War" is a reference to the film of the same name, which is about an illegal arms dealer. * "You Shall not Pass!" is a quote by Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring film. * "Man of Iron" is a reference to the Marvel Comic character Iron Man. ** Additionally, it could be a reference to the DC Comic character Superman, who is frequently called "Man of Steel". * "Smooth Criminal" is a reference to the Michael Jackson song of the same name. * "Let's Do Th..." is a reference to the Leeroy Jenkins incident where an overly eager player shouted "Alright, let's do this!". * "They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" is a reference to the song "Ridin " by Chamillionaire. * An "F in Chemistry" is the lowest possible grade one may receive in American and British school systems, alluding to the crew's failure to add the correct ingredient and causing the lab to explode. * "Caribbean Pirate" is a reference to the Disney movie franchise Pirates of the Caribbean. * "Doctor Fantastic" is likely a reference to the Marvel character Dr. Reed Richards, a.k.a. Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. He is a doctorate and a scientist who invents many high-tech devices, similar to the fusion engine stolen in Big Oil. * "Diamonds are Forever" is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. * "Shoot the Glass" is a likely reference to the film Die Hard. The antagonist Hans Gruber orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist John McClane is barefoot. * "The First Line" is likely a reference to the first forward line in the game of Ice hockey. * "Tip the Scales" is impossible to achieve if the player skips the Safe House visit when first starting up the game. It is still achievable if the player clears all data in the option, which allows the player to re-enter the tutorial version of the Safe House. Halloween Event 2013 * "The pumpkin king made me do it!" is likely a reference to Golden Earring's song "The Devil Made Me Do It". * "I am the one who knocks" is a reference to the TV show Breaking Bad. When Walter's wife Skyler was questioning him if he was in danger, Walt responds, "Skyler I am not in danger, I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No, I am the one who knocks!" . * "Full Measure" is also a reference to Breaking Bad, when Mike tells Walt a story about confronting a chronic wife abuser back when he was a beat cop. Mike intervened, and almost killed the wife-beater, but gave in when the abuser promised to change his ways. Shortly thereafter the man beat his wife to death. Mike's mistake was to take a half measure when he should have killed the abuser. "No more half measures, Walter", he says referring to Jesse. This could also be a shout out to Aaron Paul, who played Jesse, and who has a tattoo that reads "No Half Measures". * "From Russia With Love" is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. * "It’s Alive! IT’S ALIVE!" is a reference to a quote from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein novel. * "Pump-Action" is a pun on Pump''kins and Pump-Action shotguns. * "No One Can Hear You Scream" is a reference to the tagline of the 1979 film ''Alien. Armored Transport * "I do what I do best, I take scores" is a reference to the line "I do what I do best, I take scores. You do what you do best, try to stop guys like me" from the 1995 film Heat. * "License to Kill", along with the Gruber Kurz pistol, are references to James Bond. * The Armored Transport DLC mask Achievements reference subjects related to the United States Presidents the unlocked masks are based on: ** The achievement "I'm not a crook!" is a reference to a statement President Richard Nixon made regarding his involvement in the Watergate scandal. ** The achievement "I did not have sexual relations with that Bulldozer" is a reference to a statement President Bill Clinton made attempting to dispel then-allegations of his having had an affair with a White House intern. ** The achievement "Fool me Once, Shame on- Shame on you. Fool me- you Can't get Fooled Again" is a reference to a flub of a popular saying President George W. Bush made during a 2002 speech. ** The achievement "Affordable Healthcare" is a reference to the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act, often shorthanded to "Obamacare" due to President Barack Obama's involvement with the bill. * "We're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat" is a reference to the line "You're gonna need a bigger boat" from the 1975 film Jaws. * "But Wait - There's More!" is a popular phrase in infomercials, commonly used by Billy Mays. * "If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" are lyrics to Beyonce's song "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)". * "Heat Around the Corner" is a reference to the line "You wanna be making moves on the street, have no attachments. Allow nothing to be in your life that you cannot walk out in thirty seconds flat if you spot the heat around the corner" from the 1995 film Heat, as is the mask worn to complete the achievement. Gage Weapon Pack #01 * "Commando" is a reference to the 1985 film Commando, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger who is referenced in the name and description of the mask received upon its completion. * "Inception" is a reference to the scene in the film Inception where Arthur fires on the host's "defenses" using a SCAR-H battle rifle, which the Eagle Heavy is based on. Christmas Event 2013 * "We Are All Professionals" is a reference to the film Léon: The Professional, where the main character, Léon, refuses to kill women and children in his line of work. The achievement icon is also a reference, showing Léon's trademark woolen hat and carrying his plant. * "Eco Round" is a reference to a player term in the Counter-Strike series, which GO Bank is based on. When players are low on in-game money, players will call out an "Eco Round" in which the team will resort to using their starting secondary weapons. * "Dead Presents" is a pun on "Dead Presidents", as the portraits found on American bank notes are mainly of now-deceased former presidents. * "Reindeer Games" is likely a reference to the 2000 film Reindeer Games. ** Alternatively, it is a reference to the line "They never let poor Rudolph // join in any reindeer games" from the well-known Christmas carol "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". Gage Weapon Pack #02 * "They Drew First Blood, Not Me" is a reference to the ''Rambo'' film series. First Blood is the title of the second movie, and Rambo's total number of kills in the four movies is 220, the same as the achievement. * "Killin’s As Easy As Breathing" is a reference to a quote said by John Rambo in the 2008 film Rambo. * The "Ain't Got Time To Bleed" achievement is a reference to a quote from the film Predator. * "In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" is a reference to the movie First Blood. * "The Eighth and Final Rule" is a reference to the film Fight Club. Death Wish * "High Way to Hell" is a reference to the AC/DC album and/or song "Highway to Hell". * "Cash Is King" is written on all the cash registers in the game. * "I'm a Firestarter" is a reference to same line in the song "Firestarter" by The Prodigy. *"Breaking Bad" is a reference to the TV series Breaking Bad, as Day 1 and the TV show both involve cooking crystal meth. * "Who Let The Doge Out" is a reference to both "Who Let the Dogs Out?", a famous song by the Baha Men, and the Doge meme. ** The achievement icons for "Special Delivery" and "Who Let The Doge Out?" both contain the face of the dog. * "Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" is a reference to Miley Cyrus's song "Wrecking Ball". * "Blood on the Dance Floor" is most likely a reference to the Michael Jackson album of the same name. * "Wedding Crashers" is a possible reference to the film of the same name. * "Downtown Madness" may be a reference to the racing game series "Midtown Madness". Notably, Midtown Madness 3 includes Washington DC as a race location. * "It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." is reference to the TV series It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Election Day * "Yes We Can!" is a reference to Barack Obama's 2008 presidential campaign slogan. * "Hot Lava 2.0" is a reference to the "Hot lava" achievement from Payday: The Heist, where players must keep law enforcers off the graffiti on the roof on Hard or above in Panic Room. * "Storage Hunter" is a reference to the TV show "Storage Hunters". * "Ghost Riders" is a reference to the Marvel comic and film superhero "Ghost Rider", whose head is simply a bare skull. Gage Mod Courier * "My Spider Sense is Tingling" is a line often said by the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, who says this when he senses something is amiss. * "There and Back Again" is a reference to the title of Bilbo's book in The Lord of the Rings. Gage Sniper Pack * "Lord of the Flies" is a reference to the novel of the same name. * "Far, Far Away" achievement is a reference to the 1939 movie The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. * "Last Action Villain" is a reference to the 1993 film Last Action Hero. * "Dodge This" is a line from The Matrix, which Trinity says just before killing an agile opponent with a headshot, similar to the achievement but with a Thanatos .50 cal. * "Surprise Motherfucker" is the catchphrase and one of the famous lines of James Doakes, a character from the TV series Dexter. * "Build me an army worthy of Crime.Net", is a reference to a quote in the film The Lord of the Rings. * "The Man with the Golden Gun" is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. ** The number of Skulldozer kills required for the achievement references the number of people killed by the user of the Golden Gun, Francisco Scaramanga, in the novel and the film, 6. Big Bank * "Funding Father" is a pun on the term Founding Father. * "12 Angry Minutes" is a reference to the film 12 Angry Men. * "Entrapment" is a reference to the caper film Entrapment. Its unlocking conditions references the iconic laser-avoiding scene in the movie. * "It Takes Two to Tango" is a common idiom. It also refers to the unlock conditions of the achievement, which requires cooperation between two players. * "Sweet Sixteen" is a special birthday celebrating a persons's sixteenth birthday in North America. It also refers to the mask it unlocks, a mask of the 16th President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. Gage Shotgun Pack * "Lock, Stock and Eight Smoking Barrels" is a reference to the 1998 film Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels. * "Every Day I'm Shovellin'" may be a reference to the line "Every day I'm hustlin'" from the Rick Ross song "Hustlin'". Alternatively, it may be a reference to the line "Every day I'm shufflin'" from the LMFAO song "Party Rock Anthem" in a direct sample from Hustlin'. * "No Heist for Old Men" is a reference to No Country for Old Men, a 2007 movie based on Cormac McCarthy's novel of the same name. In this movie, the antagonist is a crazed killer who uses a shotgun with a huge suppressor, similar in appearance to the Locomotive 12G. * "Seven Eleven" is a reference to the convenience store chain 7-Eleven. * "Shotgun 101" is a reference to university and college level course codes, especially in the USA, under which 101 indicates the first module of a subject. The achievement name can be interpreted as meaning an introductory shotgun course.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/101_(number)#In_education * "Shock and Awe" refers to a military doctrine. * "Bang for the Buck" is a reference to an idiom. * "Clay Pigeon Shooting" is a reference to the sport of Clay pigeon shooting, which commonly uses weaker shotgun rounds similar to the flechette shells used for unlocking the achievement, as well as aiming at targets in an elevated position, much like snipers. Gage Assault Pack * "Unusual Suspects" is a reference to the 1995 film The Usual Suspects. * "Not Today" is a reference to the Game of Thrones TV series, being an answer to the question "What do we say to (the god of) Death?". * "Hammertime" is a reference to the American rapper MC Hammer who coined the phrase and used it in a number of songs and TV shows. * "Tour de Clarion" is a reference to the Tour de France. * "Big Bada Boom" is a reference to a quote from the 1997 science fiction movie The Fifth Element. Hotline Miami * "Sounds of Animals Fighting" is a reference to the achievement of the same name in Hotline Miami. * "Walk Faster" is a reference to the Rasmus mask in Hotline Miami, which allows the wearer to walk faster. * "Do You Like Hurting Other People?" is the first question asked by Richard to Jacket in Hotline Miami. * "+1 (786) 519-3708" is the number of the phone calls Jacket receives in Hotline Miami. Calling this number in real life will play a prerecorded message recorded by the creators of Hotline Miami and functions as an easter egg.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEfqeTB-c34 Gage Historical Pack * The "Death from Below" achievement is a play on the phrase "death from above", which refers to the ability of airborne soldiers to cause chaos behind enemy lines. * "Special Operations Executive" is a reference to the British covert operations organisation of the same name during World War II. * The "Winds of Change" achievement is a reference to a speech made by Prime Minister Harold MacMillan to the parliament of South Africa in 1960. It may also be a reference to the song under the same name by the German band, the Scorpions. * "So Uncivilized" is a reference to a line by Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars Episode III after killing General Grevious with a blaster. Unlocking this achievement requires modding the Broomstick to closely resemble Han Solo's DL-44 blaster pistol from the original Star Wars trilogy. * "Bullet Hell" is a reference to a genre of 2D shoot-em-ups known as bullet-hell (also danmaku, curtain, or manic) shooters. What sets bullet-hell apart from other shoot-em-up games is the sheer number of projectiles (or bullets) which tend to be on the screen at once. Christmas Event 2014 * "Stealing Christmas" is a reference to the DR. Seuss book "How the Grinch stole Christmas!", as is the mask unlocked for completing it. * The "Riders on a Snowstorm" achievement is a reference to the song "Riders on the Storm" by The Doors. * "Claustrophobia" is a pun on Santa Claus. The Bomb * "Fisherman's Fiend" is a reference to the "Fisherman's Friend" brand of throat lozenges. * "Breaking Dead" is a reference to the TV show Breaking Bad. * "I've Got the Power" is a reference to the song "The Power" by Snap!. * "Done in 60 seconds" is a reference to the 2000 film "Gone In 60 Seconds". The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack * The Teasers for The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack and Infamy 2.0 reference the South Park episode Make Love, Not Warcraft, specifically a conversation between Rob Pardo and the Blizzard executive. The OVERKILL Pack * "Boston Saints" is a reference to the 1999 film The Boondock Saints. * The 'Oh, so that's how you do it?' achievement is internally called "never_let_you_go", a reference to the internet meme known as the Rickroll. * "Bring Your Cop To Work Day" is a reference to the Take Our Daughters and Sons to Work Day educational program, with the name referencing one of the two sub-programs associated with it: "Bring Your Daughter/Son to Work Day". References Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Big Bank DLC Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Gage Assault Pack Category:Gage Mod Courier DLC Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:The Diamond Heist DLC Category:The Bomb Heists DLC Category:The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack DLC